


my sidekick.

by pporksodaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, TBH this whole thing is basically just, im young and gay, imsorryjennabutuguysrrelationshipsgoals, is that alfred makes awful bad dirty jokes, jenna's video about her shavin julien, ngl i took one of em from julien solomita bc hes amazin, pls dont sue me, the only warning i can really think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pporksodaa/pseuds/pporksodaa
Summary: Ludwig has beard envy, because when he tries to grow his facial hair he looks like a prepubescent rat boy :)) But Alfred's got a good thick beard he'd been growin' out, and Ludwig decides he wants to help tame the beast. yeet.Kudos and (nice) comments appreciated!gerame week, day VI; my sidekick.





	my sidekick.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this, but i couldn't resist. as much as lud with a beard is cool i just..................the idea of him havin those awkward chin hairs when he tries makes me. so happy. i luv u all.

Ludwig was reclined on the couch, sprawled comfortably in his underwear, a t-shirt, and brightly colored socks. Tucked comfortably between his feet was the cat, Judith, slumbering away. Through the living room window, leaf-shaped shadows fell across the pages of his book, gold streamers of light highlighting the rest. 

 

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, though the evening was fast approaching. When had that happened? He hadn’t really registered any time passing between him getting out of bed in the morning, snacking, then relocating to the couch and alternating between napping, snacking, and reading. 

 

Huh. 

 

He glanced up from the book, finding that he had been reading the same sentence over and over again. 

 

Speaking of over and over again, he was pretty sure his distraction had come from the fifth time ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ had been played upstairs. Loud. He didn’t mind Alfred listening to music whenever he did his chores or whatever, but good  _ God _ . 

 

Seeking both refuge from this angst roundabout and some affection, he gingerly shifted so that he didn’t disturb Judith and stood. He leaned down and gave her a swift kiss on her furry little head then padded upstairs. 

 

The first two plays were probably so that Alfred could try and fail to sing both parts, then the next to so Alfred could take turns for each one. Now it was probably just because he was too busy to take off the repeat option. 

 

Ludwig poked his head into a few rooms before he realized the music came from the bathroom. As soon as he stepped into the doorway, he saw just exactly what was happening. 

 

Alfred was standing in the mirror, a towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist, most of his face covered in shaving cream, using his razor as a microphone. He was belting it out, now that Ludwig could really stand there and take it in. 

 

_ And I need you now tonight _

_ And I need you more than ever _

_ And if you only hold me tight _

_ We’ll be holdin’ on forever _

 

As he noticed Ludwig in the doorway, Alfred smiled wide at him and pointed the makeshift microphone at him. “Sing it, babe!” He shouted over the music. 

 

Ludwig just stared at him and kept his mouth shut, though he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Alfred only shrugged and returned to his show, his whole body moving with the gesture of his voice. At least it wasn’t Michael Jackson this time. Ludwig had fever dreams of ‘Beat It’ and ‘Billie Jean’ more often than he had ever thought he wanted them. Watching Alfred moonwalk through their bedroom all morning hadn’t been  _ so  _ bad, but honestly…

 

Ludwig had gotten used to Alfred being a  _ lot _ , so it was more endearing now than anything. 

 

But Ludwig’s enamored trance was soon broken by him noticing that Alfred had only gotten through one stroke in his face and the cream was beginning to fall and had begun to splatter on the sink and floor. No, no. 

 

Ludwig turned the music down, shaking his head at Alfred’s disappointed ‘hey!’ He grabbed a rag, saying, “Clean this up! You’re making a huge mess.” 

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him. “Don’t be a downer, Lud! Oh shit, though, you’re right,” he said with a small grimace as he looked down at himself and the floor. “Oops.”

 

Ludwig rolled his eyes then crossed his arms. He settled to lean against the sink with his hip to watch Alfred. Well, first he took off the repeat switch to let the song roll over into something else with high energy and 75 different keyboards playing at the same time. He had never thought of himself as an 80s fiend, but after hearing it for a majority of their relationship, he had certainly warmed up to it. 

 

But nothing was undeserving of criticism. 80s music and Alfred were a perfectly compatible match. To Ludwig, they were both certainly enjoyable. They were just a bit much, sometimes. Only sometimes. It  _ did  _ help that there was a pause button on the music. 

 

He watched Alfred shimmy his shoulders, swirling another batch of fresh shaving cream with the puffy brush. He felt a small tinge of envy in his chest. Growing any substantial facial hair was only a thought of his. He hardly grew even a platinum peach fuzz around that area. 

 

Definitely not enough to shave. He didn’t shave any part of his body, except for his pubic hairs. Even then, it was only sometimes. Just a little ‘man-scaping’ as Alfred had called it, when he stumbled upon Ludwig shaving his pubic hairs into a neat little triangle. 

 

Ridiculous. 

 

Ludwig tilted his head a bit, watching the straight razor glide across Alfred’s face like a knife through butter. Mm, maybe not a good analogy. But the motion was satisfying, and he was close enough to hear the glorious sound. It made him tingle!

 

Soon his envy turned into a burning need to live vicariously. So he cocked his head the other way, leaning in closer. 

 

“Can I shave you?” He asked softly. “I want to do it.”

Alfred raised his eyebrows, glancing at him. “Oh, yeah? Oh,I forgot, yain’t got anything to shave yourself, do ya?” He teased with a big, fat, grin.

“ _ Can I  _ or can I not?” Ludwig grumbled.

“Sure! Just don’t cut me, alright? You know how to use one’a these things? It’s not like those flimsy ones you use for your wee-wee hair, alright? It’s  _ very  _ sharp!”

“I know! Also don’t say ‘wee-wee’ ever again, thank you. But...tell me how to do it, please. I don’t want to cut you. I don’t want to cut you. I don’t want to cut you.”

“Alright, okay, lemme just…” Alfred reached over and turned off the music for now so they could both properly pay attention. “Now, just watch me, okay? Ya gotta hold it at a 45-degree angle, and let the weight of the head of the razor glide down. Just like this.”

 

Ludwig leaned in closer yet to watch, chewing on his lip. His decision to help was going to pacify his beard envy, but it was making him so incredibly nervous. He didn’t want to hurt Alfred. Alfred’s skin was tender, especially around his face and especially after a shower. 

 

“Okay,” he said soon, though even he noticed he sounded unsure. “Don’t move too much. What if I cut you? What should I do?” 

Alfred gave him a warm smile. “Don’t cut me,” he suggested, rather unhelpfully.

 

Ludwig gave him a sarcastic smile and rubbed his hands together. Deep breath! He took the razor from Alfred and stepped in closer, steadying him by the shoulder with one hand and using the other to follow the instructions. 

 

“Uh-uh,” Alfred chided. “Hand down--no, down. Yes! Just like that. Now let it go...there we go.” 

 

Ludwig felt his face tighten in a grimace, seeing the still very much prominent hair in the wake of his stroke. 

 

“That was a little weak,” Alfred chuckled. “You can press a  _ little  _ harder, just a very small bit. And don’t go straight down, just follow the shape of my face.” 

Ludwig nodded. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Tell me if I cut you,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to his ear.

 

He continued, chewing on his lip all the while. He asked for a check after each stroke, just to make sure. Even when he got into the groove of things, he just  _ had  _ to make sure. 

 

There was no nicking, even when he got down to the neck. Goosebumps ran all over Ludwig once he really got into it, the strokes coming easier and smoother, that victorious shaving sound following all of them. 

 

Alfred’s praise worked him well into comfortability, too. 

 

“You’re doin’ well! You got this, babe. That was a good one! I’m impressed. It’s okay, I love you.”

 

Soon enough, Ludwig had gotten most of Alfred’s face done, save for the tuft of hair on Alfred’s upper lip called his mustache. He stood back for now to look at his handiwork. 

 

“How did I do?” He asked, looking into the mirror from behind Alfred. 

Alfred looked it over as well then laughed. “You did  _ somethin _ ’, that’s for sure!” He said. “Missed a few spots, but otherwise...no, ya did pretty good! I’m proud of you, sweetness.”

Ludwig leaned his chin on Alfred’s shoulder. “I want to do it again next time,” he said.

“I’ll grow it out just for you!” Alfred told him, slathering more cream onto finish the job.

“Wait, keep the mustache,” Ludwig interrupted. “I like it.”

Alfred grinned. “Oh, yeah? You wanna take a ride on the ‘stache?”

Ludwig’s face blossomed in rosy blush, and he scoffed. Only shaking his head, he patted Alfred’s butt and went to go get another snack. As he went down the stairs, he heard Alfred call after him through a laugh, “Hey, baby boy, it’s a precaution! If you’re ridin’ too fast, just hold on to the handlebars!”

 

“Shut up!” Ludwig groaned, shaking his head again vehemently at the fridge. 

 

Alfred’s laughter filled the house, soon drowned out by none other than MJ himself. 

  
  



End file.
